An Impossible Love
by ManWithSnogBox
Summary: The love story of the Woman Twice Dead and the Last Of The Time Lords throughout their misadventures in time and space.


Author's Note: This is a love fanfiction for The Doctor and Clara, and jumps around certain events. This chapter is set after the seventh episode of season seven, "The Rings of Akhaten".

Chapter 1

The Doctor was absolutely astonished. Only a select few of any life form would be able to give up an item so precious for people she would never, ever see again. She had given up the most important leaf in all of human history, the leaf that led to her parents meeting, the leaf that led to her being born, just to satisfy the massive appetite of an old, greedy "God". She had given up the true representation of her childhood to save people that came from races she didn't even know existed. How could he not be astonished with the Impossible Girl?  
And so, the last Time Lord and the Woman Twice Dead stood in front of Akhaten, Clara staring at the flaming God, and The Doctor at Clara. She was beautiful, there was no doubting that. Her brown eyes and matching brown hair, her glorious red lips, which he remembered placing his lips against. Or at least the lips of Clara Oswin Oswald.  
"We did it," Clara finally said as she fought back tears, both from saving the people from the evil God, and from sacrificing the beloved lead to do it, as she turned to face The Doctor.  
The Doctor chuckled a bit, a wide grin on his face. "We did, didn't we?" He asked as he fixed his bow tie. "I told you we never walk away."  
Clara's face lit up with those words, as she remembered all the people in the stands, and the little girl who just happened to be the Queen of Years, Merry Gejelh. "Does it always feel like this? I mean, saving the universe?"  
"Oh, yes. Every single time," he replied to his companion, his goofy grin growing even bigger. Oh, how she loved that grin. Why? She didn't know quite yet. Yes, she was clever, but she needed A LOT more time to figure The Doctor out completely. But, for now, she was content with what she knew about him already: he was just a man with a bow tie and a snog box that traveled through space and time.  
"So..." She turned her attention back towards Akhaten, trying to break the awkwardness that now lingered between the two as they had stared at each other for a bit, both thinking about the other.  
"Oh, yes. What about him?" The Doctor asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and also turned towards Akhaten.  
"Shouldn't we do something about him?"  
The Doctor just chuckled at her question. "Nah, he'll be fine. It'll take him forever to ingest all the possibilities, all the memories that COULD have happened. It's enough to satisfy him for all of eternity."  
Clara simply nodded in response. She was happy to know that her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Only she looked at The Doctor through the corner of her eye, and she saw it again: that grin. That stupid, stupid, brilliant grin of an absolutely mad man who seemed to thrive off adventures. like this. Clara just couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand that stupid grin, that stupid hair, and that stupid bow tie. Not a second longer. She turned towards the man from Gallifrey once more, this time wrapping both her arms around his neck, and before he could object, placing her lips against his. The Doctor's eyes went wide as he felt Clara's lips pressing against his, her arms around her neck. For a split second, the thought of resisting the kiss crossed his mind, but then he remembered how good those red lips of Clara (sometimes Oswin) Oswald tasted, and began to relax his lips into the kiss.  
The Time Lord wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes closing as she pulled her lips away for a quick second just to kiss a different area of his, this time her head tilted to the side. The gap in between the two kisses was so small, it almost didn't even feel like she had pulled away at all. Only the biggest difference between the second kiss was the way Clara's tongue slowly slithered into the entrance of The Doctor's mouth, and began to explore its new surroundings, as The Doctor began to explore the new item that had entered his mouth. She ran her tongue across the roof of his mouth, as he began to run his tongue against her's, causing her to let out a soft moan that was barely audible, but was loud enough for him to hear, which made his lips form a small grin.  
The Doctor's tongue then began to wrestle with her's, both trying to gain control as Clara began to moan loudly at the feeling of his tongue. And after a few moments of controlling the battle, she let The Doctor take control, adding a new, a different feeling to the long, passionate kiss.  
After what seemed like hours of kissing, the two finally broke the kiss, causing them both to take a deep breath, something they barely did during the act. Clara had the biggest smirk on her face as she but her lip and stared at the handsome alien. All the while, The Doctor fixed his bow tie, which had somehow become crooked during the kiss. He tried to avoid her gaze, but eventually was forced to look in her eyes, which sparked the awkward blush that came, a trait that somehow was only unique to this regeneration.  
"Are you blushing?" She asked him as she struggled to hold back a giggle.  
The Doctor was tempted to say "you already said that", but decided to choose a different response. "You kissed me!" He exclaimed, causing her to not be able to hold in her giggle anymore.  
"So? Can you not handle a kiss, man with a snog box?"  
"For the last time, it's not a..."  
"Oh, shut up," she said, cutting him off, which ended the conversation.  
Neither uttered a word about the kiss all the way to the TARDIS, but instead said their goodbyes to Merry, and went off on their next adventure. In the back of his mind, The Doctor almost wished the next adventure would have the same ending.


End file.
